A Phoenix's Feather
This is a typical RuneScape story that is completely fictional. It is about a three friends that live in the world of RuneScape. One is a brave Warrior, another is an ace Archer, another is a mysterious Wizard who holds many secrets. Enjoy! Prologue "You can't Pheo!" "Why not?! I have the power, I can defend myself!" "It isn't a matter of power, I know you can defend for yourself." "Then what is it?!" "Your friends are... err... different." "JUST BECAUSE THEY FOLLOW DIFFERENT GODS DOESN'T MEAN-" "Shut your-" "Thra-akra-magnifi!' "If my brother was here to see this he would-. "You will never be even close to the man my father was! Your a blacksmith and he was a great magician! He has the skill cape to prove it!" Pheo boasted. And as Pheo closed the door the Snare spell wore off and John Falcon was permitted to move again. "That kid is getting harder to handle by the hour!" "If he is anything like your brother-" John's wife commented. "I don't wanna hear anything about my damn, dead brother! "John!" Ch. 1 - A new restart "Watch that crack in the road John!" Screamed Hanna, John Falcon's wife. "I'm watch- ow!" "Told you!" "Stop your bickering and look, it's Lumbridge! We are finally home!" Yelled Hanna. "Finally!" Pheo said emerging from the couch. "Wow, we got through Draynor faster them expected." Said John. "Is this going to be a permanent home, I'm tired of moving?" Pheo asked. "Most likely, if it's profitable." John said in a unsure tone. "Right uncle John." Pheo resounded sarcastically. As the horses stopped, we got our first glimpse of their house. From the outside it looked average. As we entered it was a one room house, had a small outlet which could be considered a shabby pouch. It had two beds, a night-sand and a fireplace. "This will work." John responded in satisfactory. "Oh, I'm so so sorry Pheo, only two bags." Hanna said disappointed. "Don't worry, I'm quite fine with a sleeping bag." Pheo said reassuringly. "Oh, your so selfless Pheo." "You put a roof over my head, that's enough for me." "Well look on the bright side, were right next to the castle, that's convenient." John said. "Speaking of the castle, I think I going to meet the Duke." Hanna said. "Yes, lets." John agreed. As they took one step a young boy with a bronze longsword was trying to kill a goblin in such concentration that he didn't realize the two adult figures heading toward him and almost swung his sword at John if it wasn't for his poor skill. "Oh I'm sorry Ms." Said the boy. "Oh don't worry about it, just be a little more careful." Hanna said with sympathy. "Yes, and keep training that arm." John said to stimulate the young man. "Yes sir." The boy retorted. As the boy left to pursue the goblin, he noticed Pheo by the river. "Hey you! You by the river." The boy called. Pheo looked up at the realization that he was at the river and turned to the source of the call. "Yes, who are you?" "I am Lloyd, Lloyd Garn. I am 13, and want to be knight." "Nice to meet you," Pheo said humbly "I am also 13 and want to be a infamous wizard like my father." "So, what is there to do around here, I apologize, I'm new around here." Pheo said curiously. "Well, we could explore Lumbridge Swamp, or, battle some Goblins, collect cowhide, or log some wood, fish, or train our skills, in your case, mage." "I guess I want to train." Pheo requested. "Okay, I'll ask the tutors if they have any classes available for us." "Thank you very much" Pheo said with generosity. After a few minutes Lloyd returned with a grin on his face. "They have daily classes we can attend in the Lumbridge dining room." "Wow." Pheo said in amazement" "Yay, we were just in time to sign up. Classes start in two days." "Go get your guardians." "Um... they're in Lumbridge Castle." "So...?" Lloyd said in confusion. "So, I don't know my way around the castle, they said they were going to see the Duke." "That's on the second floor, some on I'll show you." Lloyd showed Pheo to the staircase and proceeded to the top, and, as they reached the top the caught a glimpse of John and Hanna in mid conversation. "So I can find mining materials in Al Kharid?" said John. "Yes and a furnace can be found there too. But, to get to Al Kharid you have to pay a 10 gold fee." said the Duke. "Oh, Pheo, when did you get there?" Hanna said surprised. "A few minutes ago, and here's my friend Lloyd." "We've met already." John said giving a stern look at Lloyd. "My I ask you a question?" Pheo said nervously. "Shoot." John said. "May I sign up for classes to train my magic?" "I don't think it would hurt." Hanna said turning toward John for his decision. "Is there a fee?" John asked. Pheo turned toward Lloyd for a response. "Nope." Lloyd said discreetly. "I can't see why not." John said in a uplifting voice. "Saradomin bless you." Lloyd said as he and Pheo proceeded down the stairs. As the boys left the smile that was on John's face quickly melted into a frown. And they stormed out of the castle back into there small home. Ch. 2 - Into the Classroom As the day ended Pheo prepared for a long, sleepless, chilly night. He prepared the sleeping bag and placed as close to the fire as he could. Comments Category:Story serials